fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
"Asura"
Appearence "Asura" is a beautiful young woman with raven black hair and earth brown eyes. Her standard attire consists of a draped shoulder pad that covers her shoulders and part of her biceps under this she wears asian style clothing coloured in red and plae brown. Her hair is kept back by a pin shaped as a flame. Personality Asura is easily described as confident, outgoing and somewhat arrogant. Though she hides a dark secret and will avoid any question about her past, going as far as starting a fight to get whoever asks to forget about the question. History Asura as she is known was a member of the Dark Guild known as Dragon Soul. She fought against what the group deemed as lesser mages and normal people, after years of fighting with them she became disenchanted with the ideology and opted to leave the group and fight against them. This didn't go well as their leader managed to beat her badly before she escaped, now she's wanders training and improving herself to finally beat the Vermillion Dragon Slayer once and for all. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist: '''Asura is a skilled fighter using a style that exemplifies speed, power and grace while maintaining a great degree of defence and high usage of her Slayer Magic. Her style uses a perfect balance of kicks and punches using a great variety of strikes to really hurt enemies. Her style has two sub-styles that allow her to use a variety of attacks depending on the situation ** '''Defence: '''Asura focuses on close range attacks in essence this isn't really a defensive style it's more of a close range attack style. She darts inside the opponants guard and lands brutal punches and low kicks aimed to disable the enemy's movements and bones. ** '''Attack:' Asura attacks in a more "normal" method using her limbs at full length without loosing balance and momentum. This style uses her Dragon Slayer Magic to propel her into the enemy and explodes with power wiping thme out in a flurry of strikes and flame. *'Enhanced Strength:' Asura has great strength for her size and weight. This helps deter idiot thugs who want revenge for her actions during her time working under Genghis. She has a habit for punches idiots who stand next to her and annoy her sending her flying. *'Enhanced Speed:' Asura's speed matches her strength easily able to dart around a fight without getting caught. This helps her greatly in tracking bounties as well, her fastest bounty capture was 4 seconds after finding his trail and catching up in 1 and a halfs days when he was nearly 6 days away from here. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes:' Asura is a very agile as during her defection from the Dragon Soul guild she avoided the assualts of her former allies and escaped with minimal damage. *'Enchanced Endurance:' Asura's endurance is impressive as well as she cna run at top speed for days, train for an equal amount of time and even taking a blow from Butch and walking away with just a broken nose. *'Azure Dragon Slayer Magic:' Asura uses a hugely powerful and dangerous form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Using chaotic flames that could reduce everything to ash if she doesn't control it. The flames are so hot they out burn regular fire magic and Fire based dragon slayer magic. They only Slayer Magic that has beaten it is Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic as it absorbs the heat. *'Wing Magic:' Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Evil turned good Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer